


金雨行路

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	金雨行路

一

早在西根希纳村落建立之前，阿克曼家已在这片土地上了。

有的说他们的祖上是国外某一时期的没落王室，有的说他们是本国弗利兹王时代的贵族，只是那位王的一生册封了数不尽的爵位，早已想不起这个家族，任它烂在这片土地上。没人知道这家人到底从何而来，毕竟西根希纳建立之前，那栋建筑已耸立于此。

那是一座蔚为壮观的古建筑，通体漆黑，主楼庄严，塔楼高耸，马厩里满养良种，庭院里有种类齐全的鲜花。在村民眼中，这庞然建筑俨然媲美王宫，因而全都叫它城堡。他们说起宫殿头头是道，恍若宫中飞蛾，哪怕他们的曾祖父也不曾见过宫殿。这建筑断不可能出自普通匠人之手——某一个夜晚，满饮酒水面色酡红的一位村民说——阿克曼家先祖必定携了富可敌国的金子来到此地，掏出一把洒在地上，霎时烟尘缭绕，城堡拔地而起。这说法传了二十八场酒会，被整个村子信以为真，他们坚信古堡庭院的地下埋着黄金，每代人都会提醒阿克曼家小心窃贼。富于想象，说出来，并相信它——这是西根希纳的创始人们在相遇的第一个夜晚，就从彼此眼中发现的美好品质。

那是很久很久以前的一个夜晚，要往现在这代人的祖父前加上十个曾字。那个夜晚空气炎热，圆月高悬，三十多户素未谋面的探险者们一夜之间从天南海北赶到这个小地方，建立了西根希纳。他们为这片小小土地的祥和宁静大为惊奇，殊不知在祖父前加上十二个曾字的时候，阿克曼家已来到这里，并给这小地方取了“乐园岛”的名字。这地方四面环陆，与岛断不沾边，但似乎托这名字的福，从弗利兹王到罗德王，从大革命到新政府建立，再把与邻国的几次战争全部算上，乐园岛是唯一从未受到硝烟侵扰的地方，永远是一成不变的蓝天、晚霞与古堡。探险家们不知这些，他们给这地方命名西根希纳，砍树造屋，建立村庄。他们笑声爽朗，声音洪亮，给这片静谧的土地洒满热闹。西根希纳村子的第一个婴儿降生之时，古堡打开了紧闭的大门，一位满头银丝的老妇人摆满了三十桌宴席，叫上她的十二个alpha儿子，款待全村。那时候起，乐园岛的阿克曼家不见了，西根希纳的阿克曼家走向人群。

阿克曼家人个个身形高挑，模样俊俏，亲切温和，在每个白天与村民纵声欢笑。黄昏一到，白天的活力与性格一一远去，他们黑色的眼珠萦着探究与思索的火苗，嘴角的线条露出坚毅，夕阳的金辉融进象牙白的皮肤，他们成了一排沉默的影子，踩着彼此的脚步走回古堡。 “老天，他们简直是一个模子刻出来的，”一个村民说，“都是一群活人雕像。”古堡的大门与墙壁，把这家人一代又一代牢牢关在其内，他们没人干活，没人工作，一个个耗尽毕生的精力追求某一件事，有的痴迷知识，有的沉迷乐器，有的溺于射击。村民不知他们如何维持生计，只得认为这家祖上留下了花不完的金银财宝。

村民唯一知道的事，是这家人如何延续。那一整个家族近亲通婚，恪守着最为纯洁纯粹的血脉壁垒，这条血脉藤蔓缠在从那扇大门走出的每一个人身上，给了他们俊俏的样貌，敏捷的身手和固执的性格。起初阿克曼家人丁兴旺，后来，去掉所有的曾字，到现在人祖父那一代，阿克曼家每代只有两个孩子，村民怀疑他们甚至开始直系血亲通婚。村民们想一想，摇摇头就过去了，谁也没觉得这有什么不对，那家人除了同类，还能欣赏谁呢，这是原始的宿命相依。他们已习惯于将那奇怪家族里的一切特别之处看做正常，习惯到难以找到奇怪本身，并保持着对于阿克曼家的尊敬，毕竟除去这些，那家人古老、慷慨，又亲切。到父亲那代，阿克曼家只剩下了一个男人，一个女人。

十五岁的凯尼·阿克曼和他的先祖一样，白天与村民混在一处，在斗鸡和纸牌中屡屡胜出，再迎着暮色走回建筑。变故发生在十七岁，他的妹妹库谢尔突然失踪。那之后凯尼改变了脚步的朝向，他不再走向村子，而是走向山林。有时半夜的醉汉会碰到凯尼，他或者扛着猎枪正要进山，或者挑着毛皮正要回家，话语里冷嘲热讽，是雪地里噼啪作响的爆竹。三年后，库谢尔小姐突然回来了。

库谢尔·阿克曼伴着一阵夜风失踪，三年后又伴着一阵夜风归来。她出现在阿克曼家大门外，黑发披散，白裙赤脚，怀抱婴儿，安然熟睡，早晨人们才在积雪中发现她。那婴儿以绢布襁褓包裹，襁褓中绣着他的名字：利威尔。

凯尼总是说，名字和躯体是母亲唯一留给利威尔的东西。这个男人终日于古堡及庭院中来回，向利威尔丢去一摞一摞书本，他没那耐性教孩子读写，索性这孩子好学。这孩子已把那厚如砖块的书籍看到第四摞的时候，凯尼带他到庭院，开始教他射击，训练他拳脚。孩子拖着擦伤的额头与摔青的腿在春天的草地里滚过，在秋天的地面上跌倒，终于在冬天的积雪中站稳了身体。凯尼瞥着毫发无伤的孩子，扔了枪，卸了棍，“你学会这个就行了。”他说。那以后他又扛起猎枪，天没亮就进山打猎，打回的猎物既不打理也不享用，而是叫利威尔分给村里人。

村里的人再次见到那婴儿，也是在一个雪中早晨，那孩子裹在严严实实的棉衣里，小小的个头拖着半只鹿，敲开一户人家的门，“给您鹿。”他没头没尾地说了三个字，呼出的白气弯弯绕绕，他皱皱泛红的鼻尖，打了个喷嚏。开门的耶格尔医生微微一怔，“进来喝杯茶吧。”

那之后利威尔每个月都去送猎物，从这一家送到那一家，全部送完就再来一轮，每一户人家都效仿医生的样子请他喝茶，从冬到夏。后来利威尔除了送猎物还会去商店，买下一罐红茶，回到家里二楼靠窗的一个房间，泡上一杯，坐上一个下午。

那房间里有一把椅，一张桌，一张床。床上的库谢尔黑发披散，白裙赤脚，和那天雪地中一模一样，透窗的阳光总是对她格外慷慨，在她的身上温和地修修剪剪，使她的身体不沾寸灰，不染寸土。利威尔三岁时发现这个房间，从那以后总是往这个房间跑。小的时候，他整个人蜷在椅子上，下巴硌着膝盖，大一些，他开始注意到那张桌子，在那上面读书写字。

他第一次见凯尼发火，也是凯尼在这间屋子发现他的时候。没有故作不近人情的冷嘲热讽，也没有刻意夸张的脏字，凯尼站在门口，盯着他，好像要把他的皮肉从骨上剜下。“你在这里做什么。”他茫然抬头，抱紧了膝盖，“我陪妈妈说话。”凯尼的手指在那顶从未摘下的高顶礼帽边缘反复摩挲，嘴角向上挑，要挑成一个笑，又往下耷，最后发出一声叹息，“你没救了。”凯尼再不管他在这间屋子做什么，也从不于他在这屋子时找他，后来凯尼不再教他拳脚，他们除了吃饭时几乎不怎么见面。

利威尔并没和凯尼说谎。他的母亲一直在这个房间，在每个白天等着他。库谢尔有时在椅子上静坐，在他开门时对他微笑，有时坐在床沿，抚摸自己的面颊，轻声叹气，有时站在桌前，翻着那些先祖曾经翻阅的书本。她和床上的那个她几乎一样，只不过经常笑，柔声细语，且近乎透明。利威尔在库谢尔的陪伴下学会读书，练就一手漂亮的钢笔字，并发现自己在绘画上毫无天赋。

凯尼曾宣布利威尔只会拳脚就行，果断庄严不容置喙，利威尔却从书中发现Omega历来擅长缝纫刺绣，烹饪扫除，他问同样身为Omega的母亲会不会这些，库谢尔点了点头。利威尔在凯尼再次打猎之后包揽了家中伙食，他又往小屋里拿了针线阵线布料，学习刺绣缝纫。他那时体会不出什么热爱，只不过他做这些时可以向库谢尔不断提问，可以欣赏她因为谈论擅长的东西而焕发的光彩，便不断钻研。在十岁时已能绣出精美的不死鸟，十三岁学会脚踩缝纫机，十四岁能蓄出平整的棉被，裁出漂亮的衣服，十五岁甚至学会了染布。若他肯展示展示，便会发现他的手艺凌驾于西根希纳以及相邻村镇所有Omega姑娘之上，并且一直如此。凯尼不关心也永远不曾在意外甥在这方面的天赋。很长一段时间内，没人知道擅长骑马射击的利威尔私下是个裁缝，倒不是他有意隐瞒，而是看不出什么必要。十四岁以前，利威尔除了送猎物和买茶从不出门，他端着红茶，在窗边小屋内，与库谢尔读书写字，谈天缝衣，就这么度过一个又一个年头。

他十四岁的第一个晚上，凯尼踏进了这间回避多年的小屋，以出奇的温柔抱起床上的妹妹，走下一级一级的旋转长梯，皮靴踩过地板的声音在古堡中回荡了一下又一下。库谢尔坐在窗边，望着院中高个黑衣的男人挥舞铁锹，她的身体躺在一边，白裙赤脚，只不过不再躺于雪地，而是躺于泥土。她又望向身边，利威尔靠着窗子，怀抱一本书，眼皮半垂，望着院子，月光在少年人的脸上画出牛奶色的柔和安静。“我得走了，”她说，捏了捏孩子的脸，“你要多出去看看。”高个黑衣的男人填上最后一抔土，她站到窗边，抬起一双赤脚，踏云而去。利威尔再没见过她。

十四岁的利威尔和先祖一样，踏过埋有历代阿克曼家人骨殖的庭院，走向村民。他是第一个踏入众人视线的阿克曼家Omega。过去的一个世纪，村民已把从不露面的阿克曼家Omega们想象成古堡之后的静默修女。利威尔证明了他与先祖并无差别，他赛马射击样样拿手，连纸牌和斗鸡也在行，他可以操着凯尼留下的蹩脚粗话，也可以与绅士们谈论音乐历史，他自然而然地走向这些alpha和beta的消遣活动，让一众小伙子没了面子，引起惊叹、敬佩、嫉妒与迷恋。他牢牢占据了话题的中心，却几乎没人向他求爱。alpha和bata对这样的妻子避而远之，不愿上前，Omega们在他的魅力与性别中反复纠结，又因为传统的教导羞怯含蓄，也不曾上前。利威尔遇不到求爱，也就不在乎这些，他样样擅长，任人交谈，也就没人知道他到底热爱什么，同谁更为亲切。

凯尼告诉他，阿克曼家古宅殷实雄厚的积蓄终于在这一代到头了。“如果你想活成老头，就去为晚年做一做打算。”利威尔成了第一个去干活的阿克曼。他在村里走了一圈，在阿诺德老爷爷的书店里当了帮工，有一搭没一搭地攒钱。他那时对于生活没个详细概念，毕竟住着全村唯一的城堡，家里也没有一个佣人，先不提有没有活成老头的想法，利威尔并不真的为晚年担忧，只要卖了城堡就行。“你把这地方卖了，不，烧了才好呢。”凯尼总是这么说。

十六岁的利威尔依然沉迷染布，在颜料沸水与布面间忙碌时，整个村子的小伙子谈起了战争。政府要征集志愿兵远赴海对岸与其他国家进行联合作战。这消息在村子里传得沸沸扬扬，枪炮、勋章与荣誉在年轻人的心里激起轰然巨浪，有的小伙子留下一封信就上了火车，有的在夜里偷偷走小路参军，有的征得父母同意上路，有的急急忙忙在赶路前与爱侣举行婚礼。利威尔依然在白天于书店中工作，瞥过一张又一张报纸无动于衷，夜间和所有的祖先一样，屈服于一股无可逃避的召唤，无可减轻的重压，回到古堡，在旋转长梯间来回走动。

那一天与以往的一天并无不同。利威尔走出茶店，卖报小童撞向他，把整摞报纸撞进他怀里。利威尔愣了一愣，捡起报纸扶起小童，想了一想，又抽出一张报纸，付了孩子钱币。他一只手捏着茶罐，另一只手拿着报纸，走向书店。书店的小木桌上摆着他昨天没看完的一本小说，他看了几行就不想再看，被一股奇特的力量驱使，打开手中的报纸。粗黑的标题和密麻的文字拍向他，战争第一次真正跳出众人的嗡嗡谈话走向他。他看了许多书，没人喜爱战争，战争没有好处，他这么想着，手指不曾松开报纸，眼睛依然快速浏览文字。他在看到一张伤残遍地的战地照片时停止了，立刻返回再读。这次他越读越快，甚至激动地念出声来，直到最后一个字母滑出舌尖，他依然攥着那份报纸，双目圆睁，望着街上熙熙攘攘的人群，他看到了残旗败鼓，血，血，还有血。恍惚间他耳边是冷风的呼号，颊边是嗡鸣的枪声。

他霍得站起，心脏剧烈跳动，从未这般清醒而坚定。他走出书店，早忘了茶罐的事，他越走越快，后来跑了起来，跑回城堡，跑上楼梯，带好枪，换好衣裤鞋子，带上换洗衣物干粮和行李，跳下窗。凯尼正在院中擦猎枪，他将利威尔从头到尾打量一番，第一次在这孩子身上看到朝气、信心、决意乃至自负。“哦。”他说，“去吧。”

利威尔在那个上午走出村子，在那个黄昏上了蒸汽机车，在第二天夜里赶到志愿兵训练营。

利威尔·阿克曼是第一位书写传奇的Omega军人。他用拳头就解决了性别保密制度下Omega依然难以参军的问题。他参加了国家对外发动的大大小小的战争，跟随埃尔文·史密斯少将打了三十二场战役，屡屡建功。十三年过后，阿克曼少校带着一条伤腿，一枚金勋章，一本厚厚的日记，离开军营。“你依然可以在二线支持我们的工作，我的朋友。”埃尔文曾作出挽留，他的桌上摆着两杯热气腾腾的红茶。“你做朋友倒是不错，”阿克曼少校说，“但参军是我做过最蠢的一件事，你要是想留我，你他妈就是个骗子。”他喝了红茶，留下一句祝福，一句问候，没留一句再见。

利威尔·阿克曼在二十九岁的一个秋日踏上回乡之路。他披着稍显宽大的西装外套，提一个小小的手提箱，走上火车，在一个人员稀少的车厢坐下，靠着玻璃发呆。皎月升起，车厢里有了人。他们一个个抱着断肢残腿，血迹斑斑，或坐或立，或躺在地面。当年西根希纳村子有二十二个小伙子参军，三个在战争结束后回了家，两个因伤退役，利威尔是唯一一个在那次志愿联合作战后继续留在军营的人，现在带着伤腿退役。剩下的十六个小伙子在战场中闭上眼睛，此刻挤满了利威尔的车厢。

“利威尔，帮我看看我妈妈怎么样了。”鞋匠的儿子说。“帮我看看我的小妹妹长得如何了，有没有人追他。”红鼻头安东尼说，他的额头破了一个大洞，血迹蜿蜒整个脸颊，再也没人能叫他红鼻头了。“帮我问问我儿子的名字，还有我妻子，让她重新生活吧。”爱骑马的杰克说，他的腿烂了，此刻躺在地上。“告诉我的家人我爱他们。”丹尼尔说，这可怜的孩子谎报年龄加入志愿兵，丧命时只有十四岁。十六个小伙子轰轰隆隆地说了好些请求，托了好些口信，好一阵儿才安静下来。“好啦。”布利特说，“我们让利威尔休息吧。”小伙子们不再说话，不一会儿车厢里想起此起彼伏的鼾声。

利威尔没有睡觉，他靠着座椅，望着车厢里的十六个身影。夜色透过身影，照拂空荡荡的车厢。他不禁回想当年是以何等坚定的预感与自负的信心捡起枪支加入战斗，认为自己定能成为加速战争结束的关键螺丝，减少战场新的流血牺牲。他确实加速了战争结束，但军营的命令，军营的情感，绊住了他返程的脚步，他留了下来，参加了其他大大小小的战斗，只想提高手下的存活率，只想对得起战友的牺牲。他沉浸在虚幻的网里，难以说服自己一点也没被军队的氛围和主义的宣传迷惑。他花了十三年终于放下，终于明白与其加速一场场战争的结束，不如从战争中脱身。他带着无尽的疲倦倾听火车的轰隆，翻开那本厚厚的日记。

他读完日记时是第二天黄昏，列车缓缓驶向西根希纳。西根希纳村已成了西根希纳镇，火车站也离镇子更近了些。利威尔下了车，走回西根希纳，捎去十六声口信，不记得究竟是如何面对那些眼泪与往事，友人与亲属的。他回到城堡时，凯尼正坐在那张长餐桌上，拿着一柄小刀，一块树根，眯着眼睛削什么东西，头也不抬，好似他从未离开过，“把行礼放楼上，洗手下来吃饭。”

军营的生活改变了利威尔的睡眠，他在每一个半夜醒来，望着平静的屋子入睡，再次醒来。他把枪压在枕头下，过了几天又取走，锁起来，他上锁的那天是一个晚上，利威尔锁了枪，坐在床边，望着明月，认为自己永远失去了长时间睡眠。二十天后，他又取出枪，走到一楼，打碎一块玻璃。他每天举枪下楼一次，打碎一块玻璃。凯尼看着他，一句话也不说，只是在他打碎第十块玻璃时找人换上新的，利威尔于是从第一块接着打，每天一块。打碎第三十块玻璃的那天，他抱着一本日记下了楼。凯尼还在那张长餐桌上眯着眼削树根，利威尔看也没看这家族礼仪方面离经叛道的长辈一眼，径直走向壁炉，将那本厚日记丢了进去。凯尼瞥了他一眼，什么也没说。利威尔又取出金勋章，捏在掌心。凯尼咬着刀柄摆弄树根，“这个你也丢？”利威尔头也不抬，“当然。”他把勋章扔进火炉。凯尼轻笑一声，取下刀，“那最好。”利威尔再次把枪锁了起来，就此不再碰。

一个冬夜，利威尔被困在梦境里，梦中古堡的门开了，凯尼在月色下带着猎枪走向积雪遍布的后山。他醒来后在家中找了一遍，就一头冲进山里。三天后他走回古堡，继续读书。七天后，他走向凯尼雕刻树根的长餐桌，捡起餐桌上的树根。他从那拙劣的雕刻中辨认出库谢尔的形状，看到了根雕面颊上新刻的两颗眼珠。那以后利威尔再未寻找凯尼，也再未提起过他。

利威尔不愿出门，又无法入睡，再度回到库谢尔曾经存在的卧室阅读书籍，他尝试写了首诗，写成之时便果断撕掉，断定自己与诗歌的天赋无缘。睡眠的缺失给了利威尔充裕到无所适从的时间，他又开始缝制衣服，并重新在院子里染布。他开始听到脚步声，伴着春雨，在每一个白天，每一个夜里，在每一级楼梯，嗒，嗒，嗒。

一个无霞的傍晚，群雁飞过，利威尔在成排的染布间穿行，看见了脚步声的主人。那人身穿一条破破烂烂的墨绿裤子，裤子无左腿，一件打满补丁的深棕上衣，上衣无右袖，腰间束一条粗皮带，脚下一双羊皮靴，头戴一顶黑尖帽，帽下的耳边可窥火红的头发。“你好，利威尔。”她说。利威尔不用多想就知道了她是谁。阿克曼的历史凯尼不曾说，旋转长梯和繁复纹章不曾开口，利威尔对家里的了解大多来自于西根希纳人信心十足的杜撰。这必定是那位口耳相传的巫师，帮助先祖将这座建筑拔地而起，保佑近亲通婚的家族没有弱智与畸形的后代。

“你需要点什么，”这是利威尔和这巫师的第一句话，“要我给你一套新衣服吗？”“哦不用，不用，”巫师连连摆手，“愿意的话，给我一杯茶，一副眼镜。”利威尔没犹豫，转身就走。巫师喝着热气腾腾的红茶，交叠的皮靴撘在光洁的大理石长餐桌上，心满意足地长叹一声，推了推方框眼镜，“我是韩吉·佐耶。”从春雨初至到夏雨绵绵，韩吉在利威尔的窗台上摇晃腿，风趣健谈，从炼金术讲到世界史，从长男人生殖器的公主讲到被香肠噎死的国王。

夏雨中，利威尔生了病。起初只是恶心，后来他开始颤抖，再后来他无法起床，形销骨立，通体冰冷，呼吸滚烫。唯有面色不如一般病人般蜡黄，反而越发白了，白得几分透明，衬得浅浅一张薄唇鲜红起来。他裹着白绢睡衣，在被子下半翻半滚，紧皱双眉，承受阵阵绞痛。发现他病了的是偶来做客的耶格尔医生，医生瞧了他好几次，未能从这身体之中找出一点病因。时间久了，他怪异的病状令所有人丧失了对他康复的期望。家里再无医生，韩吉在一个秋雨绵绵的夜晚走向利威尔床头。他在无根无源的疼痛中睁开眼睛，又因下一阵疼痛紧闭。

“整个世间，只有两个生灵，它们是出生与死亡。所有的人类、动物、植物，都是它们的工具。出生是你的母亲，死亡是你的孩子，你只是它们见面的阶梯。人的一生一直在等待一场孕育，育出的果实将你归还大地。整个世界是无数出生对无数死亡的一场繁衍。还没到时候，利威尔，”她贴近他的耳边，“还没到时候，你还见不到这名为死亡的孩子，你得让它走，你得放下它。”

她的声音不断回荡，涤荡全身。利威尔走出困了他梦境许久的一条飘满金叶的道路，回到雪中山间，回到了一场明知无果无望的寻找，跌断了腿。他跌回到战场，回到干血硬尸之间，子弹打穿了他的耳朵。他滚落童年的房子，房中的库谢尔温柔地盖住他的双眼。他就此陷入黑暗。沉沉睡去。

第二天醒来时，他的病已完全好了。

利威尔走出了卧室，走出了大门。他又回到了那间曾经打工的小书屋。只有这家店从未阔建，从未装修，堆积的书本几乎压垮书架，墙面掉了皮落了灰。他站在夏日的朝阳里，取下一本书，给了老店主一罐茶。须发双白的老店主看看他，缓缓笑了。“孩子，也该成家了。”

利威尔半捧着书，看了那封皮好久，“好。”

二

艾伦·耶格尔需要一场巨大的胜利。

他出生时头大脚长，哭声比一条街上的婴儿都要响亮。三个月后西根希纳的夏天出生了另一名婴儿，那婴儿的哭声甚至惊动了阿克曼家的凯尼。艾伦•耶格尔就这样失去了他围期短暂的第一次胜利。

他三岁以前身体不怎么长个，这就显得他头顶尖，脑袋大，在整个村子三岁小孩中属他的头最大，人们叫他“大头鬼艾伦”。五岁，他那走神多年的身体突然醒悟，疯长起来，艾伦的脑袋成了正常孩童大小，他失去了他的第二个第一。

他的脚趾长，脚跟也长，这使得他的脚是所有孩子中最长的。十岁时，他顶着普普通通的个子，拖着一双大脚板，走起路来又稳又快。十四岁，他的脚不再长了，十五岁，他的个子再次进入休眠。街尽头那家的孩子越长越高，一双脚也越长越大。去年野餐午睡时，那一双双鞋明明白白地显示出，他又失去了这第三个第一。

尽管失去了大哭大头大脚三个第一，他的一副皮囊却被岁月矫正得刚刚好，只要他稍加留心，就会发现自己几乎是同龄人中最健康英俊的alpha了。可惜他从未对自己的整体留意过，而是专注于局部。他曾以为自己拥有最大的一双眼睛，直到遇见书店老板的孙子爱尔敏•阿诺德。他曾以为自己有最可爱的一张脸蛋，直到遇到书店老板的孙子爱尔敏•阿诺德。他更不认为自己拥有最渊博的学识和最聪明的脑瓜了，那时书店老板的孙子爱尔敏•阿诺德已成为他最好的朋友。

艾伦嗓门洪亮，好打抱不平，所有人都以为他会把火一样的性格带到学校，但他在学习上出人意料的刻苦，显出铁一样的秉性。他清楚自己不拥有最超群的智力，不拥有最雄厚的基础，硬凭着顽强的目标意识挨过了整个学业。乡间的孩子们有家底的不拘小节，他的伙伴有的辍学，有的被开除，他是少数几个以优异成绩完成学业的孩子。毕业之际，他混于合唱之中，望着天边飞鸟，猛然意识到所有的科目里他全无热爱，便在毕业时端了一颗泼满冷水的心回家。

那时大学的念头还未普及至此，同龄人中只有爱尔敏•阿诺德走出了西根希纳镇，这个一向被认为怪人书虫的小伙子，乘着一列火车，走向城市中心的一所大学。艾伦倒是动了大学的念头，但他将听课研习的未来于脑中过了一遍又一遍，生不起一丝兴趣，找不回一股目标意识，便再没打大学的主意，就留在西根希纳，和其他小伙子一样赛马斗鸡，帮衬家业。医术上的东西耶格尔医生教了艾伦不少，他记着学着，到最后只成了记与学，对于继承诊所也没什么想法。

他小时候自尊好胜，现在悠然自得，断没想到赢得了镇上一位姑娘的倾慕。那是阿妮•莱昂纳德，已失了双亲，借住亲戚家。他问姑娘喜欢他哪里，姑娘冷着脸列举了一堆，逻辑清晰条理分明。艾伦不信自己可以这般对号，但姑娘秀美的身段和清丽的面容提醒着他，他应该到了青春悸动的时候，于是他答应了和姑娘来往。两人时常散步说笑，艾伦自觉与她相处愉快，可又说不出这与普通伙伴的愉快有何不同。几个月后镇上来了一对外乡人，带着新奇的杂耍，拖着移动的马戏团。这队人中有一个纹满蜥蜴的小伙子，苦苦向阿妮•莱昂纳德表示爱慕，并为了她向艾伦提出决斗。艾伦赢了决斗，却是带着不耐烦的心理，他琢磨自己这是怎么了，断不如其他同龄人一般享受青春爱恋的快乐。

阿妮•莱昂纳德一天坐在屋顶上，在那里正好能望见不远处同爱尔敏交谈的艾伦，她突然不觉得自己认识他了，他成了一个遥远的，旧的人，她忘了冷静列举的引人之处，也不觉得与之谈情有何必要。她坐在屋顶极目远眺，远眺，伸长了脖子望不到天的边界，这才明白是在西根希纳过得太久，早已无法再爱这个小镇了。第二天，她放下了早已不再在意的爱恋，和不再挂念的小镇，离开了西根希纳。很久以后，人们说在首都看到了她，她和一位叫贝尔托特•胡弗的研究员生活在一起。艾伦的青春爱恋消失的干干脆脆，他也不再确定它是否曾经开始。

艾伦在诊所帮忙，空闲时刻与放假归家的爱尔敏说笑，与小伙子们玩闹，与姑娘们交谈，越发显得温和而惹人喜爱。但他无法在心中唤起一股永不停歇的力气，来推动他刚开了个头的人生。格里沙凭着医生细致入微的眼睛看出了儿子的困惑，他追根溯源，穿过恋爱、学业、各项娱乐，追溯到大哭大头大脚的时代，最后他和艾伦说，你缺少alpha的成就感，你从未做过一件真正让自己开心的事，你需要一个巨大的胜利。

十六岁那年的夏日，艾伦整理诊所的器材，查看药品柜子的标签，忽而一阵浅风吹来，他循风望去，屋外已是秋日时分，树木擎着金冠，石板成了彩砖。那个人在这流金淌火的小路中缓步走过，走过窗前，艾伦见到他精短的黑发，白净的侧脸，深嵌的烟蓝色琉璃珠。浅风带起片片金叶，落在他黑色的毛呢外套上。他双手入兜，只在两端的黑中留出一截细细的白腕。风再吹，金叶萧萧而下，成了一场金雨，这个人在金雨中缓步前行。有一片金叶，先吹落他的肩头，又被掀翻而去，贴住了艾伦的鼻尖。艾伦闻到了秋天的丰美，果木的淡香，草叶的清新，和微涩的茶意。他再眨眨眼，屋外又是绿冠群树，知了在炎热烤人的天气里高声嗡鸣。艾伦不知刚刚那是梦境还是奇遇，他皱了皱鼻子，流连地嗅了嗅停在空中的气息。他在那天夜里翻来覆去，混合秋日、果木与茶香的气息萦绕他的鼻腔，钻入他的身体，带起一阵阵激流，又飞入他的梦中，掀起一场场追逐。这般度过了一个夜晚，又一个夜晚，第五个夜晚过后，艾伦成了几近窒息之人，要溺死在秋日芬芳之中，他满心皆是金雨中的行路人，又担心那奇遇中走来的人不属于世间，百转煎熬。

那天傍晚他照样关闭诊所，格里沙却穿戴齐整提着医药箱走向门口，说是要给阿克曼家的孩子看病。那一瞬艾伦再次闻到了混合秋日、草木与茶香的味道，他放下手中的事情，捧着一腔信心十足的镇定，要求与格里沙同去。院中簇蔟鲜花，路上排排染布，堡中繁复雕刻，旋转长梯，金银餐具，艾伦一一看过，又全未在意，直到碰到一扇门，门缝中溢出阴沉与死亡的气息，他才俶尔惊醒，追随父亲走近屋内。他见到了金雨中的行路人，那行路人已完全不同了。他着了魔般定在床边，望着苍白到近乎透明的面颊，鲜红欲滴的唇色，薄被之下瘦削矮小的骨架。他看到一支玫瑰于雪地中绽放，瓣瓣滴血。他又看到一株玫瑰于人体中生长，尖刺扎破脏腑，根茎吸干生命。如果这间屋子将是死亡的访客，那必定是一场酝酿多时的死亡，扎根身体，大肆劫掠，吸干生命的汁水，保留美丽的皮。他被这夏日小屋中的冰冷气息，净白皮肤下的骨架躯体定在原地，格里沙喊了他多下，他才将自己从一片无我之境里拔出，跟上父亲的脚步。

“我见过他，”回家的路上他望着那一排排林荫绿树说，“五天前我见过他，他从咱家屋前走过。”格里沙愣了一愣，笑出声来，“你睡糊涂了艾伦，十天前这孩子就病了，五天前他哪里能出屋呢。”艾伦不反驳，心里却有了结论，病痛中的面颊与行路人的侧脸悄悄融合，他再不怀疑那场初遇。“他叫什么？”“利威尔，”格里沙说，“利威尔·阿克曼。”艾伦反复轻念这个民字，任舌尖一次次划过上颚，他念到第十次，口中萦了秋日与阴冷的气息。

那天夜里他又梦到了那间小室，他坐在床边，盯着病人，屋内再无陈设，四周再无声响，室内一点点冷了，这是死亡的阴冷，透过病人的躯体向他袭来，侵入全身，冻结脏腑，他丧失了呼吸，忽而注意了五感。他听不到任何声音，看不到其他一人，嗅不到任何气息，碰不到其他躯体，尝不出别的味道。只有一场安静，安静得令人卸下所有心思，永永远远停留下去。宁静驱散阴冷，他的脏腑开始解冻，血液重新流淌，他放松心神，靠向椅背，这狭小的天地拥抱了他，他在死亡的温暖中闭上眼睛——在夏日的朝阳中醒来。他凝望朝阳静坐许久，直到午后的第一声蝉鸣响起，才走下了床。

黄昏时艾伦在院子中走走绕绕，梳理自己的心绪。他沉迷在梦中于病人床边静坐，又在每个白天渴望病人醒来，一腔情感嗡嗡闹闹，不知如何定义，不知如何表达。他途经果店时买下一个桃子，走至阿克曼家院墙外，弯下腰去，在墙角放了一个桃子。这一放，他盯着指尖的土屑，盯着土中鲜桃，静了下来，忽而明白了这是怎样一种感受。这感受冷静而清醒，他在挽救生命中最重要的一样追求，若病人从此死去，那追求也将永无结果，他不会痛哭，不会悲伤，只会揣着一颗有空洞的心。

他在每个夜梦中于病人的床边静坐，在每个黄昏于阿克曼家的院墙外放下桃子。他放到第十个桃子时，第一次也是唯一一次，看到了染布间衣衫褴褛的女人，女人越过整个庭院走向他，紧贴着栅栏将他打量，一双眼睛睁得老大，几乎要填满两只镜片。“啊哈，生命的孩子，你在他身上看到了终点，”她说，“哦，宁静与终点，你总在寻找这个。你在等待他。”

那天过后，阿克曼家的利威尔先生好了起来。仿佛一阵夏风吹起了他的身体，皮与骨间重新长出血肉，诡白的面色再度有了人气，他恢复健康得如此迅速、如此彻底，好似从未生过病。他在院墙外找到了十五颗桃子，桃子已烂，成了来年花肥。

艾伦不曾对这将死复生的奇迹惊讶，他忘了这如何必要，好似他从一开始就坚信那位先生必活下去。他心中一阵踏踏实实的感受，直到那位Omega先生打算结婚的消息传来，乡间将按惯例举办全镇人齐聚的宴会帮其挑选伴侣，他才明白这几步之外的先生可能走远，可能不见，可能全然不会等着他——是啊，那先生还不认识他，他豁然开朗，一旦他认识他，必然会来到他身边。年轻的耶格尔再次找到了生活的不竭力气，再次找到了强烈的目标意识，他需要一场巨大的胜利。

宴会最终在阿克曼家的古堡举行。餐桌从室内摆到庭院，人群从室外挤到楼梯。有单纯赴宴的，有追求者，还有窥热闹者。利威尔不曾想过会是这么大一个场面。他年轻时活跃于马匹刀背，断然没有alpha和beta把他与婚姻联系。等他三十了，昔日的同龄人早已成家立业子女成群，他这单身汉倒引了些热潮来。他现在顶着传奇军人的外壳，将他追求到手成了男人们挣面子，小伙子们比赛挑战的事。他三十岁仍相貌年轻，到底性别是个Omega，又成了中年男人续弦的选择。他从旷日持久的军营生活中回来，挺着钢铁一样的脊背，甚至Omega女孩也暗暗思忖他为夫婿。

到城堡的那一刻起，艾伦就在注意利威尔。那先生身形笔直，健康平和，样貌远不精致，但披着追求者大会的光环，嵌一双静而深的眼睛，倒也显得几分美丽迷人了。利威尔未与刺绣低语、裙伞簇蔟的Omega姑娘和小伙子长谈，人们便明白，他不打算娶别人。Alpha和beta把他簇拥起来，他们邀他骑马，又同他畅谈，摆出十足的尊敬倾听他的言论，一方面试试传奇的实力，一方面做必要的场面功夫。利威尔引导话题，很快便让几位绅士们就战争的话题争辩地不可开交，而他自己免于再次开口。十五六岁的孩子有的因着赌局或是挑战走向他，有的见他样貌年轻真的动了心思，他们一群群围到他身边，端糕点，递茶水，和十几年前宴会上追求伴侣的小伙子们一样嗡鸣喧闹。他们同样被引导着说话，不一会儿有的小伙子红着脸离开，有的小伙子灰心离去，这Omega态度良好，却总让他们觉得自己还是幼稚的孩子，而他们这个年纪的姑娘们可总能让他们以为自己是男子汉呢。从午间到晚上，没有一个追求者达成目的，有一位alpha姑娘陪伴他最久，依然在晚饭前离开了他。

艾伦毫不意外地旁观这一切，他被一股强烈的预感指引，那是一种超乎年龄的直觉，与本能相系，他在见到健康的利威尔的那一瞬就明白，这人属于他。他以猎人的清醒，捕猎蛰伏的耐心，镇定冷静，于晚间舞会之前，所有的追求者放弃停歇的时刻，向利威尔走去。利威尔坐在钢琴边的一把小椅上，灯光洒满他的面颊，给他白皙的皮肤镀上点点柔辉，艾伦就这样想起那场金雨。

利威尔微仰着头，看到一个英俊挺拔的年轻人向他走来。他从未见过这样一双眼睛，碧湖璞玉，繁夏绿荫，清澈中含笑，笑下含怒，怒后萦静。年轻人在他的面前站定，他望着那线条坚毅的脸颊，柔和的五官，摄人心魄的眼睛，只觉一道燃着烈焰的刀直劈而来。他能感到那几步外的双臂之下奔涌的血液，能听到那几步远的胸腔之间隆隆的心跳。他从幽宅中长大，在村落中停留，于战场间摔打，从没见到这样一个人，仅仅站在那里，便笼绕了浓浓生机与能量，火与热。

年轻人取出一片玫瑰花瓣，火红小巧，躺于掌心，弯下腰来，将手掌递到他的面前。这还是书中一个世纪以前弗利兹王时代的求婚方式，那个时代静默而含蓄，手捧玫瑰瓣便是求婚，握住手掌便是应允。那个时代的静默悠远渗透了拔地而起的古堡，浸满了古堡的楼梯墙壁，促成了每一代人黄昏中的沉默归途。利威尔凝望年轻人的手掌，这满是朝气的、与西根希纳一同成长的年轻人，选择摒弃所有的言语，以历史与岁月的一片沉默向他递来一句爱。他闻到那手掌上淡淡的桃香，想起了院墙外的十五个桃子。他望着年轻人铺满灯光的碧眼，想到了夏病里梦中曾经走过的一场金雨。他听到了血液奔涌的声音，一阵恍惚，一阵颤抖，再回过神，他已握住了年轻人的手掌，比他想象中更加坚定，柔软的玫瑰花瓣蹭着他的掌心，抹下缕缕余香。

他们在那个夜晚跳了第一支舞。所有人还在抱怨，抱怨莫名其妙的求爱，抱怨同他年纪相比年轻人还是孩子，抱怨两个人此前从未见面，更从未说话。

当他们跳到那天晚上最后一支，已经没人反对，所有人都认为他们是密不可分、天造地设的一对。

艾伦·耶格尔需要一场巨大的胜利，他赢得了它。

三

三个世纪以前，冬日占了一年的四分之三，新婚夫妇为了祈求寒神保佑，躲避伤冻侵袭，会以白袍加身，白粉糊面，化作积雪的颜色举行婚礼。这项习俗保留下来，成了白色的婚服和涂面的脂粉。

按照西根希纳镇的习俗，每个孩子一出生，家长便会为他做一件婚服。卡尔菈·耶格尔太太取出艾伦的婚服，庆幸于想象中的身长与儿子刚好合适。利威尔在一个夜晚走遍了整个城堡，进入每一个房间，打开每一扇柜门，他找到了二十二套alpha婚服，十套beta婚服，终于在一间门已松动的积灰储藏室里找到了三件Omega婚服，其中一件勉强合身。“那件是你祖上传给身量小的人的，”女巫韩吉一刻不停地跟着他，“可惜了，他们一个个高个挺拔，男女皆像一排排沉默的钢柱，只有你的母亲曾有机会穿它。”利威尔找到了婚服，却是无论如何也找不到脂粉。他这才发觉这宏伟的建筑经过持久的索取消耗，已留不下什么东西给他了。女巫轻点脚尖消失，再回来时身披北国的寒气，捧着一颗贝壳，壳里是研磨细致的珍珠，她挑眉一笑，“我去了你们家第一把骨头住的地方。”利威尔本不想要收，宁可素面成婚，又觉作为小鬼的新娘总该给对方面子，最终纠结地把贝拢去。“你出生前我便知道，”她说，“你会是最后一个曾姓阿克曼的孩子。”

利威尔和年轻的耶格尔顶着净白的两张假面许下结婚誓词，又在当晚的舞会跳了一支又一支舞。西根希纳的居民相信新婚的夜晚能助人战胜疲惫，能在疲倦中挺出长枪的才是真的小伙，因而不断起哄欢闹，鼓动一对新人再跳一支。年轻的耶格尔正当青春，收下一声又一声祝福，接下一次又一次挑战，搂着身体跌跌撞撞回到卧房已是半夜。利威尔一进门便丢了舞鞋，打了一盆热水，挽起裤腿，坐在床边将一双脚泡了进去。他脑中仍是舞会的乐响，军中留下旧伤的左腿隐隐作痛，一边泡脚一边走神。

过了会儿小小的盆中挤入另一双脚，那双脚比他的大的多，他的小脚接触着冰凉的盆沿，热腾的水花，和另一只挤压得他有点疼的脚掌。对方的一只脚一点点从水中抬起，带着湿漉漉的热气蹭着他的脚腕，划上他的小腿。他一阵发痒，不自觉攥紧了手掌，顺着移动的脚掌向上看，终于找到耶格尔的脸庞。“唔。”小伙子一阵脸红，轻了轻嗓子，一双眼睛紧张而坚定。利威尔抬起脚，撘在年轻人挽起宽松裤腿露出的一双膝盖上，蹭了蹭。年轻人俯下身吻了他。从浅浅触碰，到磕磕绊绊的彼此回应。手掌下跳动的脉搏充满了吸引力，衣服成了碍事之物。他们赤条条倒在床上，抚摸另一性别的身体，带着欣赏、探究与好奇，手指触碰的地方掀起一阵热与一阵痒，双手向对方与众不同之地探去。他成了老师与主宰者，带着几分全然探究的兴趣，手指在alpha的结上反复摩挲，快一下，慢一下，再按一按，艾伦在他手掌的喝令下呜咽叹息，他看到了一个渴望大哭、渴望摧毁，又不知所措而颤抖的孩子，这不知所措的孩子在他的手掌间痉挛释放，那一双曾混着难为情与不罢手的眼睛变得深沉，一下子像长大几岁的眼睛了。于是他放松了心神，搂住艾伦的脊背，对方压着他倒向床榻，先是指尖，再是整个躯体，小伙子成了工艺大师，以快，以重，以痒，以痛，压出他的叹息，把他水一样冷冽的声音调成了百灵的低鸣，把他枪管一样笔直的身体撵做软软一滩泥。

他们谁都没想到身体的契合与交融的感受如此奇妙，一连几日嬉闹触碰，夜深时相拥睡去，天亮时蹭着枕头起身。利威尔担心情欲的火将年轻人烧得萎靡，于是定下一周内欢爱的期限。艾伦笑他，“你现在像个一百年前的管教婆婆。”利威尔不理他的调笑，任艾伦在面颊印了一个吻，继而故作严肃地板起脸，“今天不行，明天也不行，后天可以。”这委实怪不了艾伦，他们以一个求婚开始，跳过了所有相熟相爱的环节，只得把青春的爱恋与婚姻的有序一股脑进行，想办法理出个头绪来。虽克制了夜晚的深入，他们仍会随时触碰对方身体，触碰手腕，触碰手指，揽住腰际。经过一整个月的烹煮，年长的才压下了搅得自己心惊胆战的一阵激情，年轻的才挺起双肩放眼于更多的事情，爆裂的火热洪瀑终于化作流淌不息的滚烫水流。

利威尔带来的钱币不多不少，和镇上任何一个普通人家负担的起的嫁妆一样，着实对不起颇为恢弘的建筑。他仍时常回到古建筑中坐坐，踩着埋了阿克曼家历代骨殖的土地，顶着已经更换的姓氏，望着无霞的傍晚天空。艾伦曾问过他要不要带些古堡中的家当。“带那些干吗，”利威尔翻个白眼，“那些都是不要了拿去卖的。”这古建筑中的每一代人，每一个人，都喜欢在某一个时刻把自己锁起来，沉浸于一片虚无缥缈的世界，利威尔于埋了无数死人骨的土地上现身，在关了历代祖先游魂的城堡中长大，从死亡如影随形的战场上打滚，终于在见到耶格尔的那一刻，从那双生意盎然的眼睛里，看到了自己在等待什么。“你听着，你要是哪天嫁人了，走出去了，你就把这大东西烧掉。”这话凯尼和他说过不止一次，利威尔每次揣着点火的心情回来，最终干坐半晌回去。“你点不了火就算了吧。”韩吉告诉他，“总有一天它会自己毁坏的。”那以后他再看不到韩吉。

利威尔带来的其他东西是针线和那架脚踩缝纫机。告别了军营，还是针线工作让他感到清净，也是这时，他终于从这些熟悉的布料针线中，找到了打发时间之外的热爱之情。卡尔菈本以为他是个严肃冷硬火药味十足的人，看到这曾经的传奇军人颇为耐心地埋头缝纫机，一时间吓得呆住了脚，有些奇异，有些欣慰，还以为他淡泊名利。利威尔先给卡尔菈制了一条裙子，又给艾伦制了一件衬衣，给格里沙做了一顶帽子，又给自己织了一条围巾。卡尔菈捧着这些针线活目瞪口呆，拿去给女伴们看，不出半个月周围三个镇的人都知道那曾经打仗的omega是个制衣专家，利威尔也顺势做起了小裁缝生意。后来他又把城堡用了起来，架起了锅，支起了架，开始染布。

利威尔找了五辆马车，将古堡中所有的藏书搬到了书店老板的家里。白发老人点燃烟斗，望着壮观的运书队，“你该把这些书捐给国家的藏书馆。”利威尔摇摇头，“算不上什么宝贝，藏起来当摆设做什么。它们沾了挺久的幽闭之气，拿出来晒晒太阳，给想看的人读吧。”

回镇的爱尔敏·阿诺德正好赶上了五辆马车的运书队，他起初以为这是谁家的大人物出行，后来又以为是谁家的姑娘嫁到城里，发现车里全是书，还停到自家门口，差点瞪出一双眼珠。接他回乡的艾伦同样目瞪口呆。两个小伙子跑到书店，监督车夫搬书的利威尔抱着双臂，一回头瞟到两个年轻人，已是大学生的爱尔敏激动地面色泛红，眼里含光，挽起袖子就去搬书，也不管一摞厚书比他自己还要壮实，艾伦冲着利威尔笑了一笑，也钻向车厢帮忙。

卸完了书，爱尔敏·阿诺德仍激动地说不出话，他抓住利威尔的手掌握了又握。“太谢谢您了，您真是太慷慨了，您真是太……”利威尔盯着紧握不放的手略一思索，“要去家里喝杯茶吗？”艾伦拍了拍爱尔敏的肩膀，“去我家里喝杯茶吧，这就是我先生。”“哦，”爱尔敏松开手，“哦，恭喜。”五辆马车成了爱尔敏与艾伦的家人友谊的开端，这年轻人今后的每个周末在火车上跳上跳下，频繁来往于家乡与学校，如饥似渴地埋头书本。

两户耕田的西根希纳居民搬走了，艾伦买下了他们的田地，买了一头牛，一辆车。交易成功的那天他在田垄上坐了一个下午，第二天便取了工具下田。起初人们对于医生的儿子下田耕地不怎么看好，不认为风风火火的年轻人有在田间埋头的耐心。“你丈夫还年轻，也别任他胡闹啊，你们真想种地就雇别人来吧，耶格尔太太。”利威尔表面应着，回到家，艾伦正板着脚掌对月剪趾甲。“你是真想种田吗？”“当然，”艾伦狠一下剪，趾甲崩到盆里，“我现在有了用不完的力气，也知道自己要什么了。”利威尔什么也没说。

第二天，他带着工具和艾伦一起下了田。艾伦同邻田的农夫学习翻犁土地的技巧，干活颇为卖力，粗中有细，泥土沾满了他的裤子，他手臂随意一抹，抹去满头的汗水，在阳光下眯起眼睛，两汪绿意鲜活起来。利威尔看了一天，回家后给艾伦加了些饭，之后任艾伦去田地里忙碌，再没干预。只是偶尔，夜色之下，利威尔的脚掌蹭着艾伦脊背，叹息着抚向对方的耳朵，笑着问，“你这个骑马看书的小伙子，怎么就爱上了耕田？”艾伦撞了他一下，撞得他陷进床里，胳膊软软地挂在自己身上，“那是与生活本身的接触。”他亲吻他，“是与太阳和大地的接触。”

三月，艾伦的的第一批种子播下田时，利威尔告诉他，他快有一个孩子了。

那没什么人看好的两块田同它的主人一样坚强而有活力地生长着，夏日时已繁盛可人。艾伦的田地在秋日迎来了丰收，卖了一部分还剩下不少，一家人忙于洗茄子，剥花生和屯红薯。

秋末，格里沙·耶格尔医生病了，他给自己开了方子，全家的每个人都曾在灶边替他熬药，他的病仍不见好。一日利威尔坐在药罐边煽火，格里沙望了望枯如鹰爪的双手，叹了口气，“别熬了，治不好了。”利威尔静了一会，“给艾伦的孩子起个名字吧。”他说。

耶格尔医生在第一场冬雪中咽了气，全镇的居民出席了葬礼。

葬礼后第二天的凌晨三点，艾伦见到了他的第一个孩子。那是一个omega女孩，湿哒哒、滑溜溜的，映着冬夜的烛火，在利威尔怀中大哭。艾伦在丧亲的悲痛中怔怔地望着新生的亲人，在死的背影后凝视着生的面容，他含着泪水亲吻了女孩的额头。女孩采用了格里沙医生的取名，她叫柯蒂利亚·耶格尔。

柯蒂利亚一岁时，庄稼再次丰收，艾伦叼着小刀，捏着萝卜，找到了新的乐趣，给她刻了许多稀奇古怪的人脸萝卜玩偶。柯蒂利亚两岁时，国外再次响起了炮火，战争再次成为人们每日见面、茶余饭后的话题，年轻人们谈论它，争论它，一张张面庞闪烁激动的火光。“早该打了！”“让他们瞧瞧我们的厉害！”

艾伦每每等候假期的爱尔敏带来城里关于战争的最新消息，晨起造访友人，或是参加小伙子们的聚会，交换消息，谈论战争，深夜不曾回家。这情况持续了许多周，利威尔敲开了爱尔敏的门，“回家。”他在路灯下站得笔直，嘴角抿着冷硬的线条，又重复了一遍，“回家。”

艾伦回了家里，柯蒂利亚眨着大大的一双绿眼，跌跌撞撞扑入他怀中。他搂住女孩，梳拢她的头发，对上利威尔平静的一双眼睛，“海那边的战争，那是天边的事，也不是你一个人能干预的。看看你的孩子，那才是你该倾注精力的。”艾伦被他坚定的态度所惊讶，减少了参加聚会的次数，也不常谈论战争，又回到家里，犁田种地，为柯蒂利亚刻出一个又一个萝卜土豆玩具，再有时间，便捧了本书读上一读。几个月过去，他对战争的形势有了新的理解，更不再同小伙子们大加议论。

柯蒂利亚四岁时，利威尔在布艺上的钻研更近一筹，他开始防线织布。

柯蒂利亚五岁时，炮火远渡海洋，砸响了艾尔迪亚。艾伦夜不能寐，每个噩梦中是敌军攻占的土地，是尖刀挑破柯蒂利亚的喉咙，子弹打利威尔的心。他于家中静思数夜，在一个月夜收拾行李，裹了把枪。他在柯蒂利亚的生日亲吻了她的额头，送了她一个旋转小马的音乐盒，那是他跑到爱尔敏生活的城镇买的。他昔日埋于书卷的好友如今挺拔坚毅，早已买好一班车票，只等投入绿营之中。

艾伦拢了拢柯蒂利亚的头发，孩子大睁着双眼望着他，“你要走吗？”

“是的，我要走啦。”

“还回来吗？”

“我会回来。”

“我知道了，”孩子打了个哈欠，“我困了爸爸，我想睡觉。”

艾伦已不是那个把建功立业与夺得荣誉当做冒险，把挥洒热血当做青春的小伙子，却依然决定保卫国家的安宁，对抗濒近的侵略，挣一个稳定的后方出来。利威尔这次没有劝他。“换做我，在你这个年纪，也许会做同样的事。你想为理想冲一次，我拦下你，你只怕会后悔一辈子。你保卫的是自己的国家，但愿你能相信它的正义。别像我……”他擦亮一双鞋子，放在艾伦脚边，“当兵的时候，记得打理靴子。只有一双好鞋，一双好脚，一个好肚子，你才能活下来。”他勾了勾手，艾伦走上前去，他们紧紧搂在一起，搂得那么紧，紧到发抖，紧到生出了一腔怒火，只想打上一架，可最终松了拳头，吻了一次又一次。

艾伦轻悄悄地取了行李，半推开门。他站在夜下，忽而像个十五岁的孩子似的，紧张、羞怯而脸红了起来，“利威尔，在战场上是如何开枪的？”

利威尔轻笑一声，“等你看到第一个死人，你就会开枪了。”

四

柯蒂利亚·耶格尔喜欢雨，喜欢泥土，喜欢昆虫，讨厌鞋子。这一爱好占据了她小小的世界，她每天玩得筋疲力尽，连父亲告别的那晚都困得要命。艾伦离开七天之后，她开始想他了，她开始哭，开始闹，开始更加频繁地去淌水踩泥，只有这样才能安静下来，她在雨与泥中过得久了，又常常忘了为父亲哭泣了。

利威尔一不在，她就脱掉鞋子，踩进泥里，脚趾挨个扭动，贪婪而均匀地拥抱潮湿柔软的泥土，惬意地大声叹气。利威尔每天都会提着鞋子，牵着她回到家里，留下一排泥脚印，再洗出一盆的棕色洗脚水。“那是很舒服的感受嘛。”她总是与家长这般争辩，她隐约明白利威尔是爱干净的，这个家长除了缝纫机，灶台和扫帚，很少触碰别的东西。“你在湿泥里踩多了会拉肚子。”利威尔严肃地告诉她。“不会的，”她摇头，“我肠胃好得很。”

这倒不是假话，利威尔忙于家务、织染、缝制，不能无时无刻盯着她，她每一次踏进湿泥里就会悄悄弯下腰去，咀嚼蚯蚓，观察蟋蟀，研究蜘蛛卵。四岁时，她和伙伴们说起了这些，伙伴们大叫着恶心跑开，从此她再没说过这些，只是默默玩耍。她并不孤独，总是有一个衣衫破旧，戴尖顶帽子的女人陪着她，她告诉她蜘蛛卵的妙用，蟋蟀三个世纪以前的样子，蚯蚓究竟会不会排泄。

百密总有一疏，柯蒂利亚在研究蟋蟀究竟能不能持时被利威尔逮个正着，眼睁睁看着家长铁青着一张脸，几次提鞋子又几次放下，最终叹了口气，“你乱吃东西会没命的。”“你不用担心这个，”她蹦蹦跳跳，以向利威尔展示自己的健康，“你瞧，‘生’和‘死’是一对爱侣，人是‘生’送给‘死’的礼物，‘生’自己会知道什么时候把我送出去的。”利威尔奇异于她这些观点，问她是否见过一个衣衫褴褛的怪人。“哦，哦是的。”她说，“她还请我吃荔枝呢。”

利威尔在每个夜里走出屋子，却见不到韩吉的身影，她不在柯蒂利亚所说的大榆树旁，也不在栅栏外，遍寻不见，利威尔于是锁上了柯蒂利亚房间的窗。锁上了家的后门，只留了一道门供柯蒂利亚进出，而他自己永远坐在门边。过了半个月，柯蒂利亚走向他，“我以后不乱吃东西了，你别担心了，你让我出去吧。”

利威尔又开始带着她出门，他们给镇民送做好的衣服，给帮忙耕地的安东尼叔叔和雷诺爷爷送饭，柯蒂利亚见到一处湿泥就抠一抠自己的手指，见到一只蟋蟀就扣一抠自己的手心。三个月过去，她见到湿泥和蟋蟀时终于不再抠手心了，她也再没见过韩吉·佐耶。

柯蒂利亚一直固执地认为，她弟弟是水送来的，这个认知直到她恋爱成家也不愿动摇。

那是一个午后，她捧着一个桃子，蹦蹦跳跳跟着母亲去井边打水。利威尔提了一桶井水，取了小瓢，舀了满满一瓢，取过柯蒂利亚的桃子细细洗净。柯蒂利亚接过来，咬了一口，又蹦蹦跳跳递过去，说太甜了，让他拿一半尝尝。利威尔掰了桃子，咬了三口，越咬越慢，最后把三口桃子全吐了出去。他又舀了浅浅一瓢水，喝下之后，靠着石井，呆呆地望着脚边草地。过了会儿他牵了柯蒂利亚，说要回家。孩子瞪大眼睛，“还有一个空桶没有打水呢。”利威尔望着空桶，嘴角一皱，“那一桶先不打了。”他提着一个空桶和一个水桶往家走，柯蒂利亚捧着桃子跟在后面，进家前丢了桃核。晚上家里来了医生，不一会又来了邻居。

“也真是的，三个月你一点感觉也没有吗？”说话的是beta邻居玛丽莉亚，她是家长的朋友之一。柯蒂利亚看医生提着医药箱出门，心惊胆颤，她问玛丽莉亚，“我妈妈生病了吗？”玛丽莉亚蹲下来，微笑着揉揉她的脑袋，“哪里呀，你要有弟弟或者妹妹了。可惜你妈妈粗心大意，早在你爸爸离家之前就该发现的。”柯蒂利亚又想起艾伦来，就跑去问利威尔。

“我爸爸干什么去了？”

“去打仗了。”

“什么时候回来？”

“仗打完了，他就回来了。”

抛弃了湿泥和昆虫，柯蒂利亚又与村里的孩子们玩耍起来。她发现村里一半的孩子都不见了爸爸，包括玛丽莉亚的beta孩子谢廖沙。

“我爸爸走啦。”

“我爸爸也是。”

“我爸爸会回来的。”

“我妈妈说，我爸爸会和你爸爸一起回来的。”

她玩得多了，累得也狠，往往回家后就倒在床上一动不动，只剩下盯着利威尔看。利威尔有时会在那张桌上写好久的字，第二天给柯蒂利亚一个纸袋。柯蒂利亚和捧着两个纸袋，跑啊跑啊，跑到一个绿皮筒边，把纸袋丢进去。

“那是什么，谢廖什卡？”

“是信啦！信！就是你妈妈写给你爸爸的话！”

“信？写过去能收到吗？”

“当然能啦，每个月有人给我家送我爸爸的回信嘛。”

柯蒂利亚不跑了，她停下脚步，“从没人给我家送过我爸爸的信。”

她眼睛一皱，哇得哭了起来，谢廖沙慌了，哄了一路也没哄好。她回到家还在哭，哭湿了利威尔一双膝盖，一边打着哭嗝一边嘟囔，“为什么我爸爸不给你回信。”

“他大概有什么难处吧。”

“不回信他也能回来吗？”

“仗打完他就回来了。”

柯蒂利亚三岁时经常坐在利威尔腿上，艾伦就蹲在她面前，捧着萝卜土豆玩偶给她演戏。那些萝卜土豆早已烂了，柯蒂利亚就把它们埋在屋外的土地，那里现在长了七朵花。她依然喜欢利威尔的腿，只不过他身体的样子和以前不同了，她坐不上去。

她总在临近中午时顶着太阳回家，她的家长和玛丽莉亚对坐，一边说话一边防线。她腾动小脚丫，拖来一个垫子，坐在上面，仰面一躺，枕着利威尔的膝盖，望着纺车，望着望着眼就晕了，她又转过去，抵着他圆弧状的腹部，用手指在衣服上画萝卜。画了第七个萝卜时，她问，“我爸爸什么时候回来。”

“仗打完他就回来了。”

“什么是打仗？”

玛丽莉亚笑了，“打仗就是把坏人赶跑。你爸爸是去当英雄了。”

“当英雄就要离开家吗？”

“当英雄也有回家的一天的。”

她又画了一个萝卜，“妈？”她说，“你看起来快走不动了。”

玛丽莉亚不再防线，咯咯地笑了，“那是你弟弟或妹妹快出生了。”

柯蒂利亚做了个梦，一只蟋蟀告诉她，孩子出生了，她爸爸就会回来了。她一醒来就围着母亲打转，盼着那球一样的弟弟或是妹妹早点跳出来。她终于在一个早上没等到利威尔的早饭，她推了推利威尔，他满头冷汗，“丫头，去找玛丽莉亚……让她找个医生。”“你生病了吗？”“傻孩子……是你弟弟要出生了。”她一阵雀跃，连他紧皱的眉头和汗湿的身体也不害怕了。她飞快得跑到玛丽莉亚家，又拉着跑不快的玛丽莉亚找了医生，又跑在医生和玛丽莉亚前面回了家。她坐在门边的小凳子上，从早晨等到了晚上，等来了卡尔菈奶奶，等来了谢廖沙，等到嘈杂的忙碌声停歇，大人喊她进屋，都没等来爸爸。

“看看你弟弟。”医生说。

柯蒂利亚盯着婴儿，眨了眨眼，“他像一条蜥蜴。”

家长们哄堂大笑，柯蒂利亚大睁着眼睛，望望医生与邻居，又望望卧室的窗，只有利威尔注意到了她，他轻轻碰了碰床沿，她走过去。“你在找什么？”

“我在找我爸爸。”

利威尔愣了一愣，搂住她的小肩膀，亲了亲她的头发，“他还回不来。”

“他为什么不回来？”

“他要保护你和你弟弟。”

“他不回家怎么保护我们？”

“要是没有你爸爸这样的人在外面，你就连家也没有了。”他揉了揉女孩的头发，“他会回来的，柯蒂利亚。”

她弟弟由卡尔菈祖母命名，叫乔治·耶格尔。

每三个月，利威尔会把柯蒂利亚和乔治托给卡尔菈，去广场上等报纸。柯蒂利亚一整个都上午看不见他，他每次回来都会捏着报纸，快步走到卡尔菈面前，“没有他的名字！”卡尔菈又是哭又是笑，利威尔搂住她颤抖的身体，向柯蒂利亚递出一个虚软的笑。

有一天他刚刚安慰了痛哭的卡尔菈，玛丽莉亚走了进来，她的报纸皱成一团，眼眶通红，嘴唇颤抖，脚步虚浮。“哦，天呐。”卡尔菈扑上前去搂住她，两个人哭成一团。

那天以后谢廖沙再也没和柯蒂利亚一起寄信。

柯蒂利亚七岁时，大人们都让她坐在床前陪着卡尔菈。“奶奶你为什么不起来？”

“奶奶起不来了。”

“你会像谢廖沙的爸爸那样吗？死去？永远回不来？”

“是的，我亲爱的孩子，”卡尔菈轻叹一声，“是的。”

柯蒂利亚从那以后陪在卡尔菈的床前，直到她再也摇不醒祖母，才由利威尔牵着走出屋子。她累极了，摇摇晃晃地守灵，玛丽莉亚说这是她最后陪伴祖母的机会。她一次又一次地揉眼睛，后来哭出声来，“我困，我困了。”利威尔抱着早已睡熟的乔治，温和地望着她，“睡吧，柯蒂利亚。”“不，我不能睡，我不睡。”她又去揉眼睛。她以为自己揉了一个晚上，再次睁眼却已是枕在利威尔的腿上，朝阳早已升起。

半年后，玛丽莉亚永远地闭上了眼睛。利威尔领着谢廖沙回了家。男孩眼眶泛红，紧攥着拳头不哭，柯蒂利亚却哭着冲了出来，他便再也忍不住，两个孩子紧紧搂着哭在一处，哭到睡意终于将他们俘获。

战争逐渐吃紧，商路与粮道不断堵截。干旱的天气持续了两年，耗尽了庄稼的收成。棉花种不出又买不进，纵使裁缝生意能做，也没几个人愿意出钱买新衣裳，买针线活了。利威尔又回了古堡，却发现多年不曾注意，古堡窗碎瓦稀，餐具财富早已被饥饿的人们洗劫一空。利威尔找到了仅剩的一副银餐具，走了极远的路买来食物。

再后来，战争与干旱隔绝了粮食与交通，即使有钱也买不到食物。利威尔开始进山打猎，连山上的动物也饿得又瘦又小，一年多就被饥饿的人们猎杀殆尽。一家人后来在柯蒂利亚的带领下找昆虫烤来吃。

就连生活的材料也快用完之时，干旱终于结束了。应着干旱结束的脚步，战争也加速了。柯蒂利亚九岁那年，广播与报纸传遍了整个国家，利威尔告诉她，战争结束了。

“我爸爸会回家了吗？”

他没有回来，一个月一个月过去，他一直没有回来。

柯蒂利亚的心里有一个问题，她从利威尔的眼里看见，从谢廖沙的眼里看见，从乔治小小的眼睛里也能看见，但她一直不敢问。全家人没有一个问出那个问题，他们抱着决然的沉默，固守单调的等待。

那是一个普普通通的秋日午后，利威尔端着洗衣水走向院外，一阵轻而缓的脚步，行至他的面前，他才发现。

“利威尔。”

他听着这声音，低着头，攥紧了水盆，

“让一让。”他绕过来人，泼了洗衣水，回院晾衣。

来人沉默地帮忙，利威尔晾了三件，对面的架子上也多了三件。

等到晾完了所有的衣服，利威尔站在架间，望着对面的男人，望着那片绿意，终于放松下来。“艾伦。”

艾伦穿过架子走向他。

他伸出手，碰碰艾伦打满补丁的脏袖子，看向黝黑粗糙的脸颊，疲倦安静的双眼，卧土无光的黑长发，和凌乱粗浅的青灰胡茬。

“傻小鬼，你一定饿了吧。”

他领着艾伦进了屋，热了饭，等到那战士安静地坐在桌面，一口一口地咀嚼饭菜，他才大声呼吸着，湿润了眼眶。

艾伦·耶格尔参战四年，于一场战役中头部重伤，此时距战争结束还有一个月。战争结束后，他接受了半年的医疗救助，又接受了一个月的心理疏导，才被允许返回。他成了活到战争最后的士兵，报纸上从未有他的名字。艾伦·耶格尔收到十五封信，写出十五封信，路遇灾祸、暴雨、遗失，回信无一成功传达，包括他为儿子命名乔治的一封。

艾伦在卡尔菈的墓前坐了一夜后回了家。他回家的样子邋遢狼狈，柯蒂利亚已认不出他了。

利威尔梳起艾伦的头发，刮净他的胡子，轻轻唤来柯蒂利亚，“这是你父亲，他回来了。”

柯蒂利亚犹犹豫豫，将信将疑，“战争结束了，坏人赶跑了？”

“狗屁。”艾伦轻哼一声，“你记着，丫头，战争都是狗屁。”

柯蒂利亚花了三天确认这是自己父亲，又花了七天重新认识他，第十天，她才扑进他怀里哭了起来。乔治不认得他，只是睁着好奇的大眼睛远远地瞧他，花了更多时间与父亲建立联系。

第一个与艾伦进行交流的孩子是谢廖沙。这孩子是第一个为艾伦的归乡笑起来的人，也是第一个在夜里为他的归来痛哭的人，他一边哭一边想起自己的父亲。艾伦在那个夜晚走出院墙，蹲在谢廖沙身边，陪了他一晚上。

艾伦最初归家时心灰意冷，利威尔以对待当初战后归乡的自己的耐心陪着他。过了半年，他在孩子们的活力感染下重新振作，不仅下地耕田，还拿出小刀，沉迷刻画。

耶格尔家的孩子大概逃不了喜欢土地。乔治记事起便往古堡前的院子跑，蹲在那一片土地上挖啊挖啊，他起初用手，后来用玩具铲。

柯蒂利亚看了好奇，就揣了小铲子帮他。

后来连艾伦也看得新奇了，扛了镐来刨地。

利威尔是最后一个走过去的，他靠着栅栏，回想满院染布，一边渴望极力尊重耶格尔家孩子们挖地的执着精神，一边忍不住叫那三个人幼稚鬼。

“妈！”他听到了乔治震惊无比的喊叫。

“妈！”这是柯蒂利亚的急切叫喊。

他一头雾水的迈动脚步，连艾伦也回头对他苦笑一声，“你来看看。”

土地之下，深坑之间，是两个打开的袋子，装着满满两袋金币。

那天夜里利威尔忽然醒了，他一边起身，一边思索为什么醒着。他一回头，见艾伦也已醒来。他们走向孩子们的卧室，见孩子们也醒了，一家人面面相觑。

忽而震天一声巨响，他们以为地震了，拉着孩子跑出屋，才发现整个镇子只塌了一栋建筑——那曾存在一个世纪的古堡。

一个月后他们前往城里搬了家，离开了这座两代年轻人埋于战争的乡间小镇，离开了那座提供了一个世纪的荫蔽与财富之后倒塌的恢弘废墟。

五

三十年后，利威尔和艾伦又回到了西根希纳。

这三十年间，他们用那些金币开了一家服装厂和一家照相馆，送柯蒂利亚、谢廖沙和乔治上了学。柯蒂利亚不断钻研绘画，她的画总是充满湿泥与昆虫与自然的影子。谢廖沙成了一名摄影师，奔波于世界各地。乔治呢，他成了一名航海船长，柯蒂利亚与乔治在他的船上举行婚礼。爱尔敏·阿诺德成了继埃尔文·史密斯之后最年轻的少将。

三十年后，艾伦·耶格尔又回到了西根希纳，带着脑中的肿瘤，枕着利威尔的膝盖。他在一个月前拒绝了继续治疗。“狗屎。”他说，“我再也不和被捆起来的牛一样待在这地方了！”他望向利威尔，而利威尔看懂了那双眼睛，带他回了家。

那片绿意浸过婚姻与汗水，走过战争与硝烟，经过创业与开拓，依然生意盎然，还带回了几分年轻时的怒气。艾伦一疼起来便骂，骂得越响，就越不那么疼。他骂人时利威尔有时候听着，有时候跟着他骂，骂着骂着两个人就笑了，笑着笑着也不再疼了。

三十年后的西根希纳是一座正在走向沉睡的小镇，只有老人依然居住于此，中年人和年轻人搬去了城里，没有新的住户，也没拆旧的房子。连古堡的废墟也留在原地。

每天下午，艾伦睡着之后，利威尔会走向那片废墟。他在残砖碎瓦边不断踱步，聆听阿克曼先代骨殖的呻吟。他甚至坐在土地之上，躺于花瓣之间，呼吸最纯粹的香气，感受最薄弱的坚硬。他还学着柯蒂利亚的样子，踩进了湿泥之中，泥土柔糯绵软，也没有损坏他的肚子。他以平和的步子和悠然的耐心重新走遍西根希纳，没有母亲的影子，没有凯尼的猎枪，没有商店列车，没有一代又一代埋于战争的小伙子，只有花的模样，风的声音，和一双依然漂亮的绿眼睛。

古堡提供了一个世纪的荫蔽，一个世纪的院墙，一个世纪的财富，再无可提供后，轰然坍塌。古堡送走了埋藏地下的金币，送走了堡内繁杂的金银财宝，送走了建造它的一砖一瓦。只留下地下长眠的代代白骨，和一个回到此地的老年人。

利威尔有时会在这片土地上睡着，他总能醒来，醒来时望着一双熟悉的羊皮靴，他又能看见韩吉了。

“要是你这疯子说得认真，我现在倒像死亡的母亲了。”他引用韩吉以往的说辞调笑道，“我感到它在我胸腔跳动，这次会降临世间，只愿不会和上次那样，疼得乱七八糟。”

他们畅谈了三十个下午，终于不再交谈。

利威尔在那个下午回家时，艾伦醒着，静神正好。他躺在艾伦身边，静蓝望着碧绿，他们总想说些什么，又想不出说什么好。

月亮初升时，他们道了晚安，睡着了。

艾伦在一个房间里守着面颊苍白双唇鲜红的垂垂病体，他的周围一片寂静，静到卸下浑身的重量，卸下所有的疲倦，散去所有的力气。死亡的阴冷笼罩了他。他在这寂静中垂下眼皮，忽而小屋里有了窗，窗户传入浅风，吹散满室冷气。

他抬起眼，看到了金色落叶组成的一片金雨，看到了金雨中的行路人，那个人有一双夜一般静、水一般深的蓝眼睛。他再看去，屋内便多了门。

他走出小屋，走入一片金阳之中。

他伴着秋日的芬芳，果木的香气，草木的清新，和红茶的醇意，走向金雨中的行路人，也成了行路人的一个。

金雨之中，两个行路人向前走去。

Fin


End file.
